Confession
by Shewhowrote
Summary: Bunny s been struggling with his feelings for Jack ever since he and the other guardians defeated Pitch one year ago. Now he s finally had enough. He s going to confess. Rated T for possible smut in future chapters. Jack/Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

Bunny hadn´t realized how he felt for the frost spirit until after the whole mess with Pitch. Jack had always been nothing but a nuisance, messing up everything and not doing much good but create a nice icicle or two. Of course their little "disagreement" in ´68 was still fresh in his mind, but lately, other thoughts of the snow haired guardian had began to take up more of his thoughts.  
Now, whenever the cold wind and the harsh snow blew in over the land, Bunny was always excited to see if it was accompanied by Jack. Whenever they met the other guardians at the North Pole, Bunny and Jack didn´t argue like they´d done in the past. Well Bunny didn´t, Jack on the other hand seemed just as mischievous as always. North and the others had obviously noticed the sudden change in Bunny´s behavior, but Jack still seemed oblivious.

It was a few days after Easter, Bunny was done for the year and could finally relax in his warren. It had been a hectic year, but now the eggs had been found and spring had arrived with both its warmth and hope. Bunny sat, leaning against one of the big sentinel eggs and let his eyes flutter close as the warm wind in the warren rocked him to a near sleep-like state.  
The sounds of the wind, the rustling grass and the tittering of the spring was almost as a lullaby and Bunny had never felt so content. His mind drifted from the long nights of egg painting and planning, to the young snow haired guardian, like it had done quite frequently in the past few months. It had been little over a year since Pitch was defeated, a little over a year that Bunny had had these feelings. Of course North had been the one to confront him about it, but Bunny had always rejected his suspicions. But no matter how much Bunny tried to hide it or deny it, the truth was that he still had feelings for Jack. North, who continued to ignore Bunny´s ongoing explanations that he´d never have feelings for a snot-nosed little annoying brat like Jack, suggested that he´d confess.

Confess to Jack? Bunny would´ve rather let his ears freeze off in the arctic wind outside the pole. Sure, Bunny had thought about it, but imagining Jack laughing at him as he rejected him was too much to bear. All and all it made the Easter bunny quite miserable, but he had learned to tolerate it. But he could still feel his inside churn whenever he saw Tooth fly over to Jack for a quick hug. That was also part of the problem. Sure, Tooth and Jack weren´t exactly lovers or even something remotely close to that. But Bunny knew how much the fairy liked Jack, whether it was platonic or not, and the truth was, Jack and Tooth could probably end up together. Sure Jack was once a human and Tooth a fairy, but Bunny was a giant talking rabbit. He didn't think that even if Jack had had feelings for him (which he most definitely didn't) he wouldn´t be able to ignore the huge differences between them. So Bunny said nothing.

Suddenly the warm wind in the warren was replaced by a harsh chill.  
_"Speak of the devil…" _Bunny muttered to himself and didn't even bother opening his eyes as the object if his denied affection landed on a patch of soft grass a few feet away.  
"Hey Kangaroo! You awake?" Jack shouted across the warren with a wide grin on his pale face.  
Bunny didn´t answer but waved one of his hind legs to signal that he wasn't asleep. Jack walked up to him and settled in the grass next to Bunny, gently brushing his leg against the Pooka´s. Bunny felt his heart racing. Had Jack done that on purpose? He was sitting awfully close to Bunny and didn´t seem bothered by it. Bunny still hadn´t opened his eyes, but he quickly took a small peek at the boy beside him. Jack was sitting, leaning against the same boulder as him, making little snowflakes in between his fingers. Suddenly Jack spoke.  
"Can you believe it´s been over a year since I became a guardian?" he said, laughing a little and twirling the small flake of ice around his hand.  
Of course Bunny could. He couldn´t remember a day that had gone by without him thinking about Jack. But he would never say that.  
"Mhm…" He murmured instead, continuing his one man show of the half asleep rabbit.  
Jack smiled gently and gazed out over the warren. It was a bit warm for his tastes really, he would´ve preferred being by the pole now or somewhere else equally cold. But here he was, sitting in Bunny´s warren.  
"Must feel nice for you to see so many believers this Easter, huh?" Jack continued and let his eyes flutter close as well as he slid further down the stone egg.  
"Yeah…" Bunny answered.  
He would´ve rather comforted Jack over the fact that there still weren't that many children who believed in him, and then Jack would´ve been touched by Bunny´s concern and then Bunny would confess his feelings for him and then they´d live happily ever after. Not.  
Jack smiled gently and slid even further down the egg, his thigh now against Bunny´s. The Easter bunny could hear the blood rushing in his long, soft ears. The coolness of Jack´s leg against his made him so ludicrously happy and nervous. Jack was sitting really close to him, perhaps this was a sign? Bunny sat up and opened his eyes.  
"Frost- I mean Jack…" he began, the winter spirit next to him opening his eyes and turning towards him.  
"What? So it´s Jack now?" Jack smiled, it wasn´t the devilish grin he usually flashed Bunny, accompanied by a snarky comment or a rude nickname, but a genuine smile.  
This made the pooka ludicrously more nervous. He stumbled at his words and cursed at himself, he was a bloody 6ft tall guardian. How could one boy turn him into this? He felt his face heat up, he had never been more thankful that his face was covered with fur than now.  
"I know it´s been a year, but I just…wanted to thank you, mate…" he began, so thankful that his voice was steady.  
"I mean... if you hadn´t convinced Jamie that I was real…I probably wouldn't t be here…None of us would."  
Jack looked at Bunny with a puzzled expression. He then chuckled and ran his hand though his snowy hair, obviously surprised by the Pooka's sudden kindness.  
"You don´t need to thank me. I know firsthand what it´s like not to be believed in, and I wouldn´t wish that on anybody. Not even Pitch." He answered, suddenly very serious, it was so different compared to his usually thoughtless and careless behavior.  
"Both he and I have been alone for such a long time it´s almost ridiculous." He chuckled bitterly.  
"Not being seen by anyone or not being cared about… Being alone … that is the worst possible thing. I would never willingly put someone through that." His sharp blue eyes were absolutely beautiful in the soft light of the warren, and Bunny couldn´t stop the words escaping his mouth even if he wanted to.  
"Jack, I care about you." He said bluntly, staring his green eyes into Jack´s.  
Jack looked at him for a second and then dropped his head and laughed.  
"Yeah yeah, kangaroo. I care about you to." He joked and didn't want to meet Bunny´s eyes.  
But Bunny persisted, he had taken the first step. He was going all in.  
"No mate, I really do. Ever since you…saved me, saved all of us, I haven´t been able to bloody think about anything or anyone else but you." Bunny continued, staring determinedly at Jack who looked at him, his eyes wide in shock.  
"Whenever I see you I lose my mind, and whenever you look at me I can´t control myself. You´re turning me into a bloody wreck!" Bunny rambled, determined to get all off his feelings off his chest.  
Then there was silence for a moment. And then Jack began to laugh.  
"Hahaha! You really got me Kangaroo! Guess you´re not as much off a stick in the mud as I thought." Jack laughed and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.  
When Bunny didn´t answer, Jack´s smile faded.  
"What…? You´re serious?" he asked aghast.  
Jack didn't know what to say. Sure, he and Bunny got along better than before, but that Bunny had developed feelings for him was out of his mind.  
He didn´t know what to say, he had never experienced this before. He suddenly felt unreasonably angry. Why would that lousy rabbit ever have feelings for him? Was he still just playing him? He did look serious, but Jack was still mad.  
"What do you want from me? Do you think this is funny?" he said, glaring at the confused Pooka.  
"What?!" Bunny asked, he had expected rejection, but anger? What the hell was going on?  
"What are you trying to get out of this? You´ve treated me like an annoying child for all these years, and suddenly you have feelings for me?" Jack almost shouted, bits of snow beginning to fall.  
Now Bunny was getting angry to.  
"Well, you were acting like an annoying child, so what did you expect?! The only thing you do is run around acting selfish and spreading you´re bloody snow around where no one wants it!" Bunny retorted.  
Jack furrowed his brow in anger and stood up.  
"Oh, so now I´m selfish? What do you call messing up everything with you´re stupid feelings?!" he shouted and started walking away.  
Bunny shot up and ran after him.  
"You think I want to feel this way?" he said angrily and continued.  
"Well I don´t. Do you think I like feeling jealous every time Tooth even remotely touches you? If I could choose not to care about you I would! But I can´t!" Bunny was furious now and when he almost walked into Jack as he stopped abruptly.  
"Well you can keep your stupid feelings and your idiotic confession. I don´t know what you thought would happened, but for all I care you can go to hell!" Jack shouted and then flew away in a wisp of cold air.  
Left on the ground was Bunnymund, feeling about as bad as you could possibly feel. He growled in anger and kicked a nearby rock so hard that it flew across the warren and into the rainbow colored spring. Why did this have to happen? Why did they always have to fight whenever they spoke? Maybe this was a sign that this was for the best? Maybe now would he finally be free from his obsession with that stupid, selfish frostbite.  
Yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed, and Bunny and Jack didn't speak a word to each other. The others, who were used to them disagreeing, noticed how their relationship had suddenly taken an even colder turn.

A few weeks passed, all the guardians had gathered at the North Pole. Jack stood at the far end of the room, not even looking at Bunny, nonchalantly twirling his staff in his hand. Bunny stood with his back against Jack with his arms folded over his chest, looking gruffer than usual. North and Tooth shot each other a concerned glance. They had all been summoned to the Pole to help North with some spring cleaning at his workshop. While Christmas was still more than 6 months away, it would take a lot of preparing and planning to get everything ready in time, and North insisted that he couldn´t concentrate in a messy house, a mess which he however had gladly provided himself. Sandy and Tooth both had work all around the day, so they only shot in and out between shifts and rest, but since winter and Easter had passed, Jack and Bunny were helping North full time at the pole. Since Bunny was very skilled in the art of painting, he was supervising the yeti´s with the painting and new design on all the different new toys this year. Jack, who was really more of a mess-maker than a helper, zoomed in and out of North´s workroom, supplying him with ice or idea´s for new toys. North was always interested in Jack´s opinion, since he was the youngest and most childlike of them all. Jack sat on top of North´s workbench, his hood pulled up, and his legs dangling of the bench. North was busy lugging a huge block of un-carved ice from the bench to the floor, and he sat it down with a loud thump. Jack didn´t pay any attention as North´s chainsaw rang loudly through the room when he began cutting through the frozen mass. North had purposely separated Bunny and Jack, as he wanted time alone with Jack. He was tired of him and Bunny acting like children, and he was going to set things on the right track again.  
"Jack, would you pass hammer?" North asked in his heavy Russian accent.  
Jack jumped at the sound of his name.  
"Huh, what?" he blurted out.  
North sighed and got the hammer himself. He then began chipping pieces of ice away, one by one. It looked as if he was just hacking away mindlessly, but Jack knew North had a thought behind every chip and crack on that block. The rhythmic sound of bits of ice falling to the floor became almost hypnotic, and Jack´s blue eyes followed every piece as it tumbled to the floor.  
"Are we going to talk about it?" North asked, not taking his eyes from the ice sculpture.  
Jack´s glance shot from the floor to North´s broad back, and then back to the ground.  
"What are you talking about?" he mumbled and feigned ignorance.  
North continued chipping at the ice, and reached for an even smaller hammer with his free hand before he answered.  
"I not stupid Jack, anyone would notice the way he looked at you." He pursed his lips and blew some ice fragments from his sculpture.  
"I surprised you did not notice by yourself." North continued and grabbed the small hammer again.  
Jack felt his face heat up. He opened his mouth and was about to cast off North´s accusations, but what did it matter anyway.  
"I didn´t think you knew." Jack mumbled, his face still red.  
"You kidding? Anyone could see that he care for you. I have known Bunny for many many years, and never have I seen him look at anyone else the way he looks at you." North had turned and was now smiling gently down at Jack.  
Jack looked up at his wonderful blue eyes aghast. He was about to open his mouth when North turned around to his ice again.  
"At least he used to look at you like that, now a days you do not seem to look at each other at all. Why is that?" North asked somberly without looking at Jack.  
Jack was at a loss for words, he was still dumbstruck that Bunny had actually meant what he had said before. However, that still didn´t change the fact that he was angry at him.  
"Jack?" North had turned again, and was now towering over Jack, looking at him gloomily.  
Jack pulled his hood from his face before he hopped down from the workbench and began pacing aimlessly through the workshop.  
"Did he tell you that he was going to confess?" Jack asked without looking at North.  
"No." North answered, leaning against the workbench with his big arms folded across his chest, his great big tattoos showing.  
"But I always encouraged him to do so. There is no point in bottling feelings up." He continued.  
Jack scoffed, and froze a nearby candle with his staff. The flame inside the hollow ice continued burning for a second, before going out.  
"Well, since neither of us are speaking to each other now, maybe this time it would´ve been better to just bottle it up." Jack snapped while North followed his pacing with his gaze.  
"What happened, Jack?" North asked.  
Jack felt his anger stirring at the memory.  
"It doesn´t matter, North. Whatever feelings Bunny claim to have had, they´re gone now. I made sure of that. I can´t believe he fooled you as well. You should have heard what he called me. The only thing I don´t understand is what he would´ve gained from all that! What? My humiliation? The opportunity to bring my hopes up, that finally I wouldn´t have to be alone, and then shutting me down?!" Jack almost screamed.  
"And not just him, all you guys! You all ignored me for 300 years. 300 years! You all had each other, your believers, heck even MiM! I was alone! And now he, you are expecting me to just open my arms and welcome anything he has to say?!" Jack suddenly stopped himself when he felt the familiar sensation of tears threatening to fall burn in his eyes. He stepped down and gingerly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. North had remained silent during Jack´s little tantrum, and now he was looking grimly at him. Jack looked up at North through misty eyes and was about to leave when the big man wrapped his arms around him in an almost bone shattering embrace. Jack´s eyes went wide at this. At first he tried slipping out of the hug, but when North didn´t let up, he felt the tears brimming and escape down his cheeks. North patted Jack´s snowy hair gently with his big hand.  
"Jack, I´m sorry. I will never understand what you felt those years all alone. No one will. But escaping from any sort of closeness isn´t going to make it go away. We´re your family now and you will never be alone again. Never." North´s deep voice rumbled against Jack´s shoulder.  
The lump in Jack´s throat grew bigger and bigger, and soon he was sobbing into North´s big stomach.  
"Jack, whatever feelings Bunny expressed for you were true. I´ve seen the way he reacts around you. The way his mannerisms change when you are around. I´ve spent hours with him, watching him doubt whether or not to tell you. He´s paced over a 1000 miles, thinking of you." North smiled and released Jack from the embrace. Jack reluctantly took a step back and wiped his eyes and nose again.  
"There is no doubt of what he feels about you." North said, still smiling down at Jack.  
Jack looked up at him, eyes still puffy and red from crying. North turned and picked up the small ice carving from the workbench and handed it to Jack.  
"The question is what do you feel about him?"  
Jack looked at the small ice statuette in his hand. He looked up at the big man and was about to open his mouth when North pushed a finger to his lips.  
"Don´t tell me. Tell him." He said and winked.  
Jack smiled gently to him and nodded before walking out of the workshop, his one hand clutching his staff. The other, the small ice pooka.


End file.
